


Fairies and Pixie Dust

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brownies, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Recreational Drug Use, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it absolutely definitely wasn't entirely your fault that Sam was tripping harder than Boris Johnson on magic mushrooms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairies and Pixie Dust

It wasn’t  _completely_ your fault…

After killing a wendigo with Sam, you’d arranged to meet up with Dean the next day and had managed to convince Sam to spend the night at a camp in the forest.

It was there that you had met the kids that offered the brownies.

“Go on, Sam,” you prompted him, trying to persuade him to accept one of the suspiciously smelling cakes- you knew what they were, but apparently Sam was a little more clueless ( _adorable!_ ) “What’s the worst that could happen? It’s just a  _brownie_.”

Reluctantly, the overgrown hunter took the offered dessert and bit into it…

 

“Can you see the colours?” Sam asked you, leaning over your shoulder and hugging your neck. “All the pretty,  _pretty_  colours.”

You held back a laugh and replied, “Oh, yeah. Pretty colours.”

Standing back up again, he twirled around and sang, “Pretty,  _pretty_ , pretty colours…Dean!”

At the exclamation, you turned around and spotted the older Winchester coming up behind you. “Hey, Dean,” you greeted him, standing up. 

“What’s going on?” he frowned when he caught sight of Sam dancing around and yelped when Sam’s colossal form crashed into him and embraced him tightly in a hug. “The hell happened to Sammy?”

“Pfft,” Sam slurred. “Twelve-chubby-year-old, am not I! It’s Sam, Deanosaurus, and don’t forget it!”

Dean’s eyes flicked to you and he groaned when he saw your sheepish smile and small one-shouldered shrug.

“You didn’t…” He shook his head slowly.

“I kinda did…” you grinned.

“Fairies and pixie dust, its everywhere!” Sam chortled. 

You shrugged guiltily again. “It  _is_  hilarious- and it totally  _wasn’t_  my fault!”

Sam giggled suddenly and cupped your face in his hands. “You’re so pretty, you know?”

Raising an eyebrow, you nod slowly. “Ok…”

“Can’t believe you haven’t even realised,” he giggled, leaning down and rubbing the tip of his nose against your jawbone. “And your hair smells  _incredible_!”

“Alright, big guy,” you stop him, pulling him off you. “Time to bring you back down to earth.”

He sighed and looked at you with a sort of longing. “Hmm, my beautiful beautiful Y/N, the fairies love you, you know?”

“Sure they do,” you humoured him, taking his hand and dragging him with you as you followed Dean back to the car.

“I dont  _have_  to up sober!” he protested when a travel cup of black coffee was thrust forcefully into his hands. “I kind of feel good. Good. Goof? Gooood. Gogogood.” He continued to mumble to himself for a while before one complaint of a headache two hours later and, like that, he was completely down.


End file.
